Two Unlikely Teams
by Struck-by-supernatural
Summary: Short one shot based on tumblr prompt. Basically the avengers meet Team Free Will (and Lucifer) and form friendships IMPLIED samifer/ destiel if you choose to read it that way but can be interpreted as not. Not about ships. For once.


Two Unlikely Teams.

By: Struck-by-Supernatural

Based on a writing request on tumblr. Basically the Avengers meet the Winchesters and form friendships. Hope this suffices!

**_"Come on Lucifer!"_** Sam calls from the door of the bunker.

The former angel slowly descends the stairs, nervously fiddling with the tie of his white suit. "Do I look okay, Sammy?"

Sam smiles and goes over to the shorter male, helping him tie his tie. "You look wonderful. Your father is going to love it."

"Not that it really matters what my vessel looks like today, I just... well I wanted to look nice for you." Sam allows Lucifer a small smile.

"Sam, get away from him." Dean's voice threatens as he enters the room, with Castiel two steps behind him.

"Dean will you give it a rest?" Sam questions, taking his hands off Lucifer.

"I don't care if he is being 'reinstated' or whatever, he's still a belly to the ground low life, just like everything we've been hunting our whole lives but with a bigger ego!"

Castiel gently places a hand on Dean's shoulder, calming him. "Sam, perhaps Dean is a little right. Despite proof that Lucifer has changed in the past years since helping us stop the apocalypse, he has still done things of a very... _questionable_ nature."

"Questionable nature?" Dean explodes. "The guy makes killing babies look like a misdemeanor."

"Come on, Cassie." Lucifer pouts. "I'm still your big brother."

"Look, we can hash this out later." Sam interrupts the ordeal. "Right now we're late for Lucifer's ceremony."

"You said god himself is going to be there, right?" Dean questions.

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"I sure as hell am not missing the opportunity to ask that dick some questions."

"Well we better get going." Lucifer concludes, and then turns his cold glare on Dean. "And if you ever call my father a dick again, I'll deepfry you."

"Seriously _why_ are they letting this guy be an angel again?"

**_"No." Tony Stark_** lays down what he believes to be the final word on the topic brought up by his clueless friend, Thor. "Jarvis, I want the latest report on the new suit, you still here?" He asks Thor.

"He is my brother." Is all Thor says.

Steve and Natasha enter with lunch for all the Avengers. "What are we arguing about today, boys?" Natasha asks as Steve lays out the food and Clint jumps down from some high nest he'd made.

"Arguing?" Bruce questions as he enters and reaches for some fries. "Oh boy."

"Bruce, maybe we should go for a walk." Steve suggests, making Tony roll his eyes.

"Would you knock it off he loves a good argument. Besides there is no argument because I already said no. Where did you get lunch from?"

"He is right, there is no argument because my brother has changed and he is joining our league." All the Avengers drop what they are doing and stare at the god. "What?"

"Have you forgotten our last encounter with your brother?" Natasha asks.

"You do remember him stealing my mind?" Clint adds

"I don't think you've thought this out." Steve contributes, crossing his arms.

Everyone is speaking over each other, keeping an eye on Bruce to ensure there is no visit from the other guy. Tony sighs and stands up on the table, making himself the tallest person in the room.

"I already said no. This is a pointless argument."

"No one has ever said you are the leader." Thor points out.

"Well that's just nonsense."

"No, he's right." Steve joins in, taking a step toward Tony. "Not about Loki, Loki is definitely not joining the Avengers, but you are not the leader here."

"Of course I am."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm obviously the most qualified."

"Most self-absorbed." Natasha corrects.

"Exactly. A good leader knows when he's worthy of leading."

"Loki will be here in twenty seconds." Thor tells them.

The room is silent, just as Tony opens his mouth, Loki appears in the corner of the room.

"Brother!" Thor shouts happily. "Oh jovial day!" He rushes to the corner to hug his brother, but the hologram of his brother disappears.

"And that's why I never travel alone." The real Loki says from behind Thor. "You know I don't do hugs."

"Brother."

"Really, don't hug me." Loki spins around and raises an eyebrow to Clint, who's aiming an arrow at him. "Do we have a problem?"

"Brother, don't hurt him, we're all partners now!"

"No we aren't." Tony tells him, jumping off the table. The rest of the Avengers stand beside Tony as a united front.

"If you attempt to kick my brother out I will leave too." Thor tells them, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Nice knowing you." Tony tells him, thinking the matter solved and going back to their lunch.

"Stark." Steve whispers, making the conversation private.

"What?"

"We need Thor."

"You aren't seriously thinking of letting Loki in on this."

"I'm just saying-"

"Regardless of you letting me your little group or not," Loki interrupts. "There is something you all should know."

**_"So how does_** it feel to be a big archangel again?" Sam asks Lucifer later as he helps him hang up his white suit.

"Powerful, Sammy."

"But not bad powerful, right?"

"Why do I get the feeling you still don't trust me?"

"Well you did relentlessly try to possess me."

"Five years ago. I really think you need to let that go."

Sam opens his mouth to argue that point, when Dean bursts into the room holding Sam's laptop.

"Sammy, we got a case in New York City. Pack your bags."

Sam and Dean both rush out of the room.

"Can we see _Phantom_ while we're there?" Lucifer calls out, but no one answers him.

**_"Aliens?" Tony questions._** "Again?" Loki shrugs. "Okay, I am _so_ not up for this."

"Breathe, Stark." Steve tells him, patting his shoulder as he walks toward Loki. "Call them off."

"Oh I would, only I'm not controlling them this time. You see my dear brother was right. I am a changed man." Natasha shakes her head; no one is going to buy that load. "Fine, believe me or don't but they're coming and we have to do something about it."

"Okay, _we_ will." Steve tells him.

"Loki is a son of Odin!" Thor bellows. "He is a part of we now."

"My head hurts." Clint complains.

"Excuse me sir." Jarvis cuts into the argument. "There appears to be someone at the door."

"Make them go away, Jarvis. We're a little busy here."

"Sir, they seem to be from the FBI." Everyone freezes.

"Send them in." Tony finally says.

Two men in shabby suits enter the room. The shorter of the two looks around the room with an impressed face. The taller has hair way past the FBI's regulations.

"'Scuse me." The shorter one says, reaching for his badge. "I'm agent Stark, this is agent Banner. Who's in charge around here?" All the Avengers share confused looks. "Did I stutter boys?"

"Let me see that badge." Tony tells Dean, stepping forward and taking the badges. He holds them up to one of the censors in the room. "Jarvis!"

"Yes sir."

"Background check on our little 'agents' here."

"Excuse me." The taller agent tries to sound insulted.

"No, excuse _me_. Agent _Banner_. But have you met my good friend, Bruce? As in Bruce _Banner_?" Sam and Dean exchange a panicked expression, and finally Dean clears his throat.

"Obviously there's been some kind of... mistake."

"Sam and Dean Winchester, sir." Jarvis tells the room. "Unemployed. Last known residence in Lawrence, Kansas. No official officiation with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Both presumed dead."

"Well they clearly aren't dead. So who are they?"

"They appear to be some sort of hunters sir."

"Tell that creepy computer to stop telling our lives!" Dean shouts.

"Dean." Sam says quietly to his brother. "Not the time."

"That thing knows more about us than we know about ourselves, Sammy!"

"Maybe we should call Cas and Lucifer now?"

Dean clears his throat again, taking a step forward and trying to make himself look tall. "We aren't afraid of your computer. We have something you don't." He snaps his fingers, hoping Cas would appear behind him but nothing happens. Sam sighs and drops his head into his palm. Dean snaps his fingers several more times, making most of the Avengers cross their arms. "Cas! Come on man, we worked on this!"

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas says, appearing behind them. "I was distracted."

"That's my fault." Lucifer finishes for him, appearing beside him. "We have angels." Dean says, trying to make their appearances sound like his planned accomplishment all along.

"Well we have a hulk." Tony tells them.

"Hulk?" Sam chokes out. "As in, The _Incredible_?"

"I understand that reference." Cas says proudly, making Dean shake his head.

Bruce walks forward semi-bashfully and offers Sam a small wave. "Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you."

"Okay what is this?" Dean questions. "You aren't Bruce Banner any more than Sammy is."

"Oh he is." Loki tells them. "Perhaps you would like to see."

"No!" Steve shouts, making Tony glare at him.

"So you guys are like, _real_?" Sam asks with a huge smile. "The guys from the comics!"

"Son, why do you think they wrote those comics?" Steve asks him.

"Well we've encountered weirder." Dean realizes with a shrug.

"So who are you guys?" Natasha asks them, just before an alarm goes off on one of Tony's computers and everyone rushes to it.

"Sir, it appears our universe has the first penetration of aliens." Jarvis tells them.

"Don't use that word. It's creepy." Tony tells him as he types something into the computer.

"Told you it was creepy." Dean mutters.

"Where is Mjölnir?" Thor says at much too loud a volume.

"Oh, this?" Sam asks, easily picking up the gigantic hammer from the ground.

Everyone who isn't looking at the computer looks at him in shock.

"Human Sam. You have the ability to wield the power of Mjölnir?" Thor questions and breaks into a big smile. He claps Sam on the back, nearly making him fall over. "This calls for celebration!"

"Idiots." Loki and Lucifer both mutter, then look over at each other suspiciously.

"How did _you_ end up here with these heroes?" Lucifer questions him.

"He's not with us!" Tony insists while typing furiously and giving Jarvis instructions.

"Apparently I've changed my ways." Loki tells him. "And what about you? I read their bible, I know who you are and how they regard you. What _are_ you doing here?"

"I got the old wings back." Lucifer tells him proudly. "I'm an angel again."

"How fluffy."

"The fluffiest."

"Bruce I'm going to need some help with all this." Tony tells him, and Bruce nods before throwing himself in front of a computer.

"You know, if you need another hand we happen to know someone who's very handy with computers." Dean tells Tony, trying to keep up with the energetic man.

"Uh no thanks Daniel Boone. In fact I'm still not sure if I'll be calling the real FBI."

"Daniel Boone?"

"He's a famous hunter."

"Dean." Cas appears beside him again.

"Cas! Personal space!"

"Are you talking about Charlie?"

"What? Yes. I was." Cas disappears before Dean can finish, making him shake his head.

"Listen, Iron boy-"

"_Man_."

"Whatever. Don't call the FBI, there's no need. See, we're the good guys."

"No, _we're_ the good guys."

"You're running around with Loki."

"You brought the devil."

"Far enough but-" Cas pops back into the room, holding Charlie by the shoulder.

"Oh nu uh!" Charlie shouts. "Are we in Stark Tower?"

"Oh great you brought a fangirl."

"She's a genius." Dean insists. "Charlie, go help Bruce Banner figure out when the aliens are gonna land."

"And there's the sentence I've only been waiting my whole life to hear!" She skips over to the computer next to Bruce. Natasha watches her curiously.

"You guys need to leave." Tony concludes and turns away from Dean.

"Hold on chuckles, we aren't going anywhere. We came here to fight the aliens."

"Which we still aren't sure are real." Sam adds.

"Oh, mighty Sam they are real." Thor tells him. "We have fought before. I can assure you of their existence."

"Stark, they do seem to know what they're doing. After last time, well, we could use all the help we could get." Steve tries.

"No."

"Stark, you aren't the leader. They can help."

"Fine. Let the untrained humans with no super powers or abilities help us."

"How do you know they're untrained?" Natasha asks.

"Look at them."

Natasha tosses Charlie a gun which she easily catches. "Shoot that target." She points at the center of one of Tony's Iron Man suits and Charlie hits it in one shot. Natasha raises an eyebrow at Tony. "You wanna try the other two?"

"You just shot my suit. Do you know how expensive these suits are?"

"The mighty Sam fights with us." Thor declares. "Or I leave."

"You are just filled with declarations today."

"Tony, Charlie is actually really smart." Bruce says in his gentle voice. "And she can shoot."

"Besides Lucifer and Castiel aren't human." Loki tells them.

"You still don't have an opinion." Tony tells him, making Loki throw his arms up in surrender.

"Dean will fit into one of these." Castiel says with assurance as he touches one of Tony's suits.

"No one goes in the suits but me."

"And I can fly the captain around." Castiel goes on, ignoring Tony.

"You would fly me around?"

"It would be an honor to serve with such an obviously righteous man." Castiel says with such a certainty, Steve smiles and offers Castiel a firm handshake.

"We would love for you all to work with us." Thor and Sam, Loki and Lucifer, Charlie, Bruce and Natasha, and now Steve and Castiel had all formed obvious alliances that Tony could not ignore, and besides, that Dean character was growing on him.

"Fine fine fine." Tony agrees, then points a figure at Dean. "But no one gets in my suits I mean it."

"Try and stop me, iron boy!"

**Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
